Turret
The is a defensive that can be obtained at Age 7. It is the only structure in the game with its own Artificial Intelligence, and it automatically fires projectiles at enemies. Technical * The Turret is available at age 7 as an alternative to the Platform, Castle Wall, and Healing Pad. * Turret Projectiles deal 25 damage. * Turret Projectiles can move over all structures except for Windmills, Trees, Bushes and Cacti. * The turret fires projectiles once every 2.2 seconds. * The turret costs 200 wood points and 150 Stone points per unit. * A maximum of two turrets can be placed per player. * Turrets have 800 Health Points. * The turret remains stationary until an aggressive or enemy player comes within range, it then instantly rotates so that the barrel is aimed at its target, and fires a single bullet. It then waits until it is ready to fire another bullet, and repeats the process. ** The Turret will not fire at the player who placed it or his team-mates. It also will not directly fire at players wearing the Emp Helmet, though projectiles fired from the turret may still damage said player if there is a viable target behind him. Strategy * Place turrets inside your base to help defend it. * Place turrets outside an enemy base to help wear their Food supply down. * Trap enemies in a Pit Trap, then surround them with Spikes and place both your turrets within range of their target. While doing this, make sure to repeatedly hit the enemy with your primary weapon with the Bull Helmet on as it greatly increases their chances of dying. * Smash Turrets to quickly acquire Gold/Diamond Weapons instead of farming resources. Trivia * During version 0.85, Turrets could be placed in the River. In the next update, the bug was found and removed. * Turrets are currently the most expensive structure in the game. * The Turret is alternative to the Platform, Healing Pad, and Castle Wall. * The Turret in MooMoo.io resembles the removed Mounted Turret in diep.io. History * 0.896 ** Fixed placing on water glitch * 0.895 ** You can now place Turrets on water (Glitch) * 0.78 ** Turrets now target Hostile AI (Bulls, Bullies, and Wolves) * 0.70 ** Buffed Firerate by ??? (From ??? to 2200) ** Increased Cost by and ( to ) * 0.69 ** Reduced Damage by ??? (From ??? to 25) ** Increased Limit by 1 (From 1 to 2) * 0.65 ** Increased Health by ??? (??? to 800) ** Fixed Attack Priority * 0.62 ** Fixed Random Shooting Error ** Increased Bullet Speed by ??? (??? to ???) * 0.61 ** Increased Damage by ??? (From ??? to ???) ** Reduced Limit by 1 (From 2 to 1) * 0.60 ** Decreased Turret Bullet Speed by ??? (??? to ???) ** Increased Limit by 1 (From 1 to 2) * 0.59 ** Added Turret ** Age 7 ** ??? Health ** Fires every ??? Miliseconds ** ??? Bullet Speed ** ??? Projectile Range ** Costs and ** Limit of 1 Turret Category:Structures